His daughter
by Winter010
Summary: What if Clary was already a Shadowhunter when she met Jace, Izzy and Alec. And what if she had always known that Valentine was her father. Clary used to work on her own, but now she is part of a team. Will that turn out well?
1. Chapter 1

**His daughter Chapter 1**

 **This is my first Shadowhunter Fanfiction story and I really hope you are gonna like it! English isn't my main language, so I want to apologize already for my grammar mistakes. Enjoy!**

 **JPOV**

"Ready to take down some demons?" Alec asked with an enthusiastic grin on his face. "Hell yeah" Izzy answered when we walked into the club. We've been on missions ever since we were ten, but every time is a new adventure. We stood at the bar and when I looked around and saw about Seven demons.

"Game time" I said to Izzy, as she lured them to the back. Alec and I waited for about three more minutes and then followed her.

As soon as she saw us she grabbed her whip and took one of them down. I focused on the big guy next to Izzy and … Before we knew it, we were getting attacked by other demons from behind. They took us by surprise, so I didn't have time to react. And when I was finally able to stand on my own legs again, they were holding me tightly, making sure I couldn't make a movement. Next to me I saw Izzy and Alec having the same trouble as me. We looked at each other with fear in our eyes, but the second I thought was going to be my last i saw something red coming at me in the corner of my eye.

 **CPOV**

Today is my eighteenth birthday and I have no one to celebrate it with. I've been gone for months. Luke and my mom probably miss me. But now I'm back in New York and before I go home I need some ME time. I decided to go to that new club. Once I was inside I directly saw demon shapeshifters standing at the bar, but before I could take another step the demons walked away and went through the back door. I was curious where they were going, so started to follow them.

At the door I saw demons holding three shadowhunters, a black-haired guy, a black-haired girl and a blond-haired guy. Before I knew what I was doing I had already killed two demons and was about to attack the third one. Next to me, I saw that the blond-haired guy already unloosened himself and was helping me. Together we freed the two others and didn't stop until they were all death. When we were done all three of them were staring at me and the blond guy said with marvel in his eyes, "You're a shadowhunter." "Yes" I replied and I wanted to walk away. "Wait! What's your name?" The blond guy asked again. I really didn't want to tell them that I was Clarissa Fairchild, 'Valentine's daughter.' So I said, "You don't want to know." And walked away.

When I got home there was no one there. They were probably in the Institute, however I didn't want to go there. I realized that I really needed to face my parents.

 **This was Chapter 1. I hope you liked it!Let me hear your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**His daughter Chapter 2**

 **Thanks for the great reviews! And I want to apologize again for my grammar, Enjoy!**

 **JPOV**

When we came back from the mission, we had to deliver a rapport, but I had no idea what we were gonna say. That we were almost killed? That a red-haired beautiful Shadowhunter I never saw before in my life saved us? "I think we are gonna have to tell the truth," Alec confessed. "Me too," Izzy said with a straight face. And we delivered a rapport to the Clave.

After we did that I really wanted to go to Luke and tell him what had happened, so we could ask him if he had heard something about a new shadowhunter. "You're telling me that you guys almost died, that a new Shadowhunter saved your asses and that she then just left?" He repeated after we told him the whole story.

"Yes, that's pretty much what it comes down to," I replied a bit ashamed.

"Can you describe how she looks like?.

"Well," I started. "She has red hair, green eyes, and her technique was better then I've ever seen before.

Luke looked at us for a while and than said, "I know exactly who she is, Clarissa Fairchild, daughter of Valentine. I thought he was joking, but when I looked into his eyes I saw that he was serious. The door opened before we could react and there stood a small woman in the doorway, wearing a blue top and a long black skirt with a flower pattern. She looked at Luke and said, "Luke there is somebody for you, she says her name is Clary."

The second Luke heard the name Clary his eyes widened and he reacted immediately, he walked through the doorway to the headquarter. We followed him and when we came into the headquarter I froze. There she stood, de red-haired girl, Valentine's daughter. When she saw Luke she practically ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. I could barely believe that Valentine's daughter was here, here in the institute and why Luke was hugging her in gods name? I mean, why on earth would he do that? When they let each other go, he said "I missed you, could you please never disappear for months again?" "Sorry" she said blushing with regret in her voice. Then they turned to us and Luke said, "Guys, this is Clary, my stepdaughter. "Hi," she said with her perfectly normal voice in a perfectly normal tone.

"I don't understand it, I thought that she was Valentine's daughter?" Alec said confusingly. "Yes, she is, but her parents split up before she was born, and I married her mother a few years later, so she is my daughter now." I could hear the proud in his voice when he said that.

"What are you doing here?" I wanted to know. "Normally I do missions on my own, but I started to miss my family, so I decided that it was time to come home," she answered. "Well, are you going to stay here? Luke asked. Clary looked around and answered, "Where is my room?"

 **This was chapter 2.** **Please review!**


End file.
